matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Armed Forces of United Blocks
The Armed Forces of United Blocks (shortened as AFUB) is a Faction as an armed forces of the United Blocks (commonly called as UB, as abbreviated from the later) established in 1790. It mostly consists of soldiers and and officers working together for their country and its allies's peace and order. Logo It appears to be a circular emblem with yellow rims with an arc-shaped "ARMED FORCES OF UNITED BLOCKS" lettering on the top and "EST. 1790" on the bottom. Inside the circle comes with a blue background, two M16 Rifles' stocks and receiver overlapping on each other, six stars and a bald eagle with its talons holding a US flag, with "AFUB" under it. History Established in 1790, this armed forces serves to protect their country from external attacks such as terrorism. During its infancy, its soldiers have fought against British invaders from colonizing their homeland, and the British invaders have lost the war. However, in 1814, as a result of their victory, the White House was burned by the British soldiers and the war resumed again until months later when each sides have been tired for war for multiple decades. In the span of 1861 to 1865, the civil war broke out when the North and South have been bickering for several years regarding slavery, as the North opposed it whereas the South supported it. Later, the North won, eventually putting the slavery to its coffin. During the first World War, it deployed its troops to Europe to push back the Axis forces, since Europe was in bad shape at that time. After that war ended, the Treaty of Versailles, which was the treaty that ended the First World War. After it was signed, the people have rejoiced, thinking that there will be no war (or is it?). As the WWII started upon the attack of Poland on September 1, 1939, the United Blocks was reluctant to send its troops to the war, due to the fact that the president have proclaimed the Isolationist Policy. The Isolationist Policy was bolstered since the Great Depression, when the Wall Street crashed, eventually making money almost worthless. During the Isolationist Policy's stay, several weapon manufacturers have provided abundant amount of arms for the Armed Forces of United Blocks. When the Japanese army attacked the Pearl Harbor in December 1941, the was quick enough to react towards the attack. That attack have convinced the United Blocks that they should enter the war and enter the Allied powers to fight against Axis powers. During the WWII years, the United Blockians are minding their own business in an effort to regain their economy since the Great Depression. In December 7, 1941, the Japanese fighter planes have bombed Block Harbor, which only fueled the United Blocks to enter the war. As a result, the Isolationist Policy was revoked, giving the full force to deploy its army to the Battle of Normandy to crush the Axis powers there from June to July 1944. After the culminating months of continued fight against the axis powers, the axis powers have lost many men after they tried fighting back, all in vain. After the end of WWII, they have captured the remaining Nazi soldiers, around 40% of which have broken their vows to stick with their infamous leader. Even after the WWII ended in Europe, Imperial Japan was not ready for surrender, since they have vowed not to surrender, even if it meant to them death at all costs. It has endured multiple bombings from United Blocks, leaving their economy to the standstill. Even worse, when they refused the ultimatum that the United Blocks and its allies have provided them, the United Blocks was forced to do something that Imperial Japanese have considered as "unavoidable", in other words, sending the H-Bomb towards Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the last of which have ultimately lead to Japan's first defeat in the war. After the surrender of Japan, the world have rejoiced, knowing that there will be no war as severe as WWII. However, even after the WWII ended, there existed the lingering fears about the rise of Communism from Russia, hence starting the Cold War, which became the ideological war between Russia and United Blocks. In United Blocks, the have performed rigorous interrogations on those they suspect as Communists, since the introduction of anti-Communism laws there. After Japan lost the war, the began to commence the occupation of that country for reforms that are common western countries, particularly democracy, and trials on the war criminals responsible for atrocities done by them. It was Gen. Douglas Blockarthur (a pun of the well-known US general in the WWII) who commenced such an operation. As US soldiers began to arrive in Japan, many people have shaken hands with them as they believed that the Japanese Army have merely destroyed their country with their war efforts. In 1965, the continued to receive arms, mostly the Wounded Warrior, for their preparations for the upcoming Vietnam War. During the Vietnam war, the armies of are superior in arms race, whereas the Communist north Vietnam received only AK-48 and "Amaterasu" as the preferred weapon. However in 1975, despite massive support and superior weapons the had, the forces are forced to withdraw from Vietnam, leaving the South Vietnam into a helpless state, due to the international condemnation that the United Blocks have received, much to the AFUB's dismay. After the troops returned to United Blocks, the AFUB remained under the morale standstill due to the aftershocks that triggered upon withdrawal from Vietnam. Still, the UFAB managed to graudally regain its morale to be ready for an upcoming war, being the Gulf War kn 1991. When state-sponsored terrorism was widespread in Iraq against its neighbors, the was on full alert about the Iraq's plan. This conflict still continued until 2006, when its leader was executed for the war crimes committed during his rule. Furthermore, in 2001, the have launched the war against terrorism and have invited its allies (e.g. United Kingdom) to fight against terrorists that was responsible for the 9/11 attack. This war have culminated until 2011, when the world's infamous terrorist was killed in the hideout. During the search of that notorious terrorist, many of its allies attempted to search harder, including throughout the Middle East in order to do so. In 2010, the UFAB had been aware of Iran's plan to build their nuclear arsenals, which was contrary to Iran's promise to do it for civilian purposes. Hence, the UFAB have developed the Stuxnet virus thaty have disabled the nuclear facilities for several months. After the war on terrorism ended in 2011, the world was rejoiced that the infamous terrorist was eliminated from the world due to his atrocious history of terrorism. The soldiers of the returned to their homes and surprised their relatives of their return from war. This period became the most stressing of the until later mentioned event... The 2019 Middle East Attacks have caught the United Blocks by surprise due to the fact that they have a supercomputer that decodes what the perpetrators have said. Conflicts Involved *2019 Middle East Attacks *Middle East Terrorist Kidnapping Incident *Evil Bug Cyber Attack 2019 Middle East Attacks *The war started when clusters of terrorist groups in Middle East have sowed disturbance in multiple countries there. Notable Soldiers *Col. Frederick N. Carr *Gen. Douglas H. McPhee *Pvt. Henry V. Doddridge *Gen. Kerry H. MacDonald Equipment Weapons Note: The list of weapons being present below is not exhaustive. There are vast weapons being used by the that can be found in either the fandom and real version of the Pixel Gun 3D. Primary *Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle *"Henchman" *Combat Rifle (original design before the upgrade revamp) *Night Hunter *"D.E.F.C.O.N" *"Veteran" *"G.R.Y.P.H.O.N" *Skychaser *Bombardier *"Reckoner" *Military Shotgun *Ultimate Disperser *Helicopter Machine Gun *Heavy Killer *Future Spreader *Killer Rifle Mk.II *Ensign *Marksman *S.O.M.A.R *I.N.F.A.N.T.R.Y *Premier *Military Conquest *Anti-Materiel Assault Rifle *Crossfire *Drill-Master *Rebel *Recon Battle Rifle *Recon Carbine *Tactical Uzi Mk.II *"Rampage" *Secret Forces Rifle *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Automatic Peacemaker *Assault Machine Gun *Hand Minigun *Tactical Rifle Backup *Mountain Wolf *Police Revolver *"Bad Boy" *Ultimacy *Socialist Hunter *Dual Hawks Melee *Combat Knife *"The Grinder" Special *Airstrike Phone"Laptop" has been substituted to "Phone" due to its self-explanatory appearance. Sniper *Semi Auto Sniper Rifle *Elephant Hunter *Overseer *Elephant Hunter Mk.II *"Supervisor" *"Total War" *Skyliner *Ka-Pow! *"Constabulary" *"Redemption" *Elite Sniper Rifle *Tactical Headhunter *Brigadier *Recon Sniper Rifle *"Intrepid" *Military Sniper Rifle *Intimidator Heavy *"Dominator" *Armageddon *Stinger *Bazooka Shotgun *Bazooka Sniper Rifle *"Tyrannosaurus" *Space Shotgun *"Warlord" *Nuclear Peacemaker *Nuclear Blaster *"The Grizzly" *"Deathmatch" *"Deathbound" *City wiper (situational) Artillery *Type 16 "Vulcan" *ATA-170 "Omega" *RFY-1037 "Headhunter" And many more that is military-themed. Vehicles Aircraft *Bomber *Fighter *Patrol *Tanker *Utility *Anti-submarine Warfare *Glider Vehicles *Humvee *Joint Light Tactic Vehicle *6x6 Armored Trucks *Howitzer Trailer *Jeep Tanks *M1 Abrams *K1 *URT-750 "Thunderer" *HACT-1037 ("'H'eavily 'A'rmored 'C'ombat 'T'ank") Aircraft Carriers *UBS Titanium *UBS Intrepid *UBS Dark Wolf *UBS San Blockisco *UBS Idaho *UBS Rockwell *UBS Maxwell *UBS Thunderbolt H-785 *UBS SuperCarrier Uniforms *Desert Camouflage/standard uniform *Forest Camouflage uniform *Snow Camouflage uniform Military Branches *UB Army *UB Marine Corps *UB Navy *UB Air Force *UB Coast Guard *UB Navy SEALS Trivia *It is similar to that of United States Army in multitudes of ways, such as its history (to name the few). *The desert camouflage uniforms seems to have a hue a bit darker than the real life ones. *Often, the soldier who first encountered the enemy on sight have shouted for the fellow soldiers "ENEMY AHEAD!". *Unlike the real armed forces in USA, the UFAB has the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy still in effect. References Gallery File:2019-07-01_11.00.46.png|Propaganda poster for the 2019 Middle East Attacks File:Soldier_with_a_rifle.jpg|Typical uniform Category:Faction